Goodbye
by Celtic Werewolf
Summary: Ted Tonks says goodbye to his family after the fall of the Ministry. Possible DH spoilers.


Ted Tonks paced haphazardly around the living room as he went over his check list once more. "Wand… spare cloak…food…"

He felt a soft tap on his shoulder and turned around. Andromeda, red-eyed but otherwise very much composed, was holding out a small book to him. Ted took it and opened the front cover. He saw a picture of a baby with shocking bubble-bum pink hair. Ted smiled in spite of himself.

"I can't take this, Andromeda," he said, handing he photo album back to her. "You keep it here."

Andromeda pushed the book back to Ted. "Take it, please." She began to blink rapidly as fresh tears filled her eyes. "It'll make me feel a little better."

Ted smiled sadly and gently packed the photo album into his bag. He took his wife by the hand and tenderly pulled her into his arms. She sniffled against his shoulder as he stroked her hair, and Ted knew that she was fighting to keep control. That was the Black in her.

"Here now," Ted said in a poor attempt at a light-hearted tone. "This will all blow over soon. I'll be back here before you know it."

He could tell that she did not believe him. He did not believe himself. The sudden change in the Ministry of Magic's legislation was being carried out so forcefully and swiftly that Ted doubted it would stop in the near future. Not until a new Minister was elected, anyway, and this did not seem very likely at all. Of course, the fall of a certain dark wizard would help immensely too.

A sniffle on the sofa drew Ted's attention. A young woman with bright pink hair was sitting on the sofa, holding a tissue to her nose. Her eyes looked a bit puffy and red, and she was trying to hide it from her parents.

"Aw, Dora," Ted said, sitting down next to her. She did not even roll her eyes at the name. "It won't be for long." Ted knew very well that this could be a lie. "I have to go…"

"I know," Tonks said quickly. "It's just…I dunno…I don't know what's wrong with me…"

Ted smiled at his pregnant daughter and knew very well "what was wrong" with her. Andromeda had been overly emotional at times when she was pregnant with Tonks as well. He nodded at Tonks's stomach. "I'll be back before my grandkid's born."

Tonks smiled and sniffled.

"Little Ted," Ted added jokingly, nudging Tonks's shoulder gently.

Tonks laughed and nudged him back. "Maybe- probably not."

Andromeda smiled in spite of herself. "No, not Ted. Maybe Castor? Or Pollox-?"

"_No_, Mum," Tonks said, rolling her eyes.

Ted smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment the clock struck the hour and chimed loudly. The good mood that was beginning to fill the room vanished like steam. Both Tonks and Andromeda looked at the floor, fighting back tears. Ted sighed and stood up.

"I best be off."

Both women watched as he put on his cloak and threw his bag over his shoulder. Andromeda threw her arms around him and held him tight. She kissed him lightly, then again, harder and longer.

"Be careful." Her voice was hoarse and strained.

Ted could feel a burning in his throat and fought to keep it under control. "I will, love. I will. Take care of yourself, eh?"

Andromeda released him and he turned to his daughter. She was not even fighting the tears now; they streamed down her cheeks. Ted held out his arms and Tonks rushed into them like she did when she was little.

"And you," Ted began softly, his voice cracking. "You take care of that future little hell-raiser."

Tonks said nothing but nodded against his shoulder. After a minute, she let him go.

Ted walked to the door and opened it, turning back to look at his family. His wife, who was disowned by her own family for marrying him. His daughter, of whom he could not be prouder. Ted began to blink rapidly as the tears broke through his barrier. "I love you both very much, you know that?"

He said the words before he could stop himself. He had tried to avoid saying anything that sounded final, but he felt that this needed to be said.

The two women could only nod.

Ted nodded, and then walked out of the door into the night. As he took a few steps, he expected the light that was streaming out onto the lawn from the open door to vanish. It never did. He turned back and saw Andromeda and Tonks watching him walk away, their arms around each other. He gave them a wave and one last smile, and apparated into darkness.


End file.
